


You Touched Me

by xEJtheDJx



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Her Era, POV Changes, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, so many POV changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEJtheDJx/pseuds/xEJtheDJx
Summary: "You touched me like there was more to me than skin." -Emma Bleker“Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey.At other times, it is allowing another to take yours.”― Vera Nazarian, The Perpetual Calendar of InspirationSoulmate AU in which a fan meets Kim Namjoon and they become tied to each other all due to a touch.





	1. Chapter 1

You woke with a start as your alarm clock began blaring from your bedside table. After shutting off the incessant beeping, you picked up your phone and noticed the message that appeared from your best friend, Gang Minji.

From Minji: _Today’s the Day! I can’t wait, I’ll be to your house in 20 minutes!_

With a glance at the clock, you determined that you had 15 minutes until Minji arrived. Thanking the lord that you had showered the previous night, you stood to get dressed. You decided better of your typical converse, jeans, and sweatshirt when you thought of your plans for the day. Instead, you threw on an oversized sweater, light jeans, and flats. You hurried to make tea for yourself and Minji in an attempt to calm your nerves before you heard the front door open.  
“Remind me why I gave you a key?” You questioned her.  
“Because you love me and I’m the one who got us tickets for the BTS fansign and concert tonight?” She responded with a playful pout. You had to agree with her, you were extremely grateful for the tickets she had managed to snag for BTS’ concert later that day. Even if she was your best friend anyway, the tickets sure helped. You couldn’t wait to meet BTS in person for the first time. You’d loved their music for such a long time, but had never been able to snag tickets, especially because you had only moved to South Korea about a year ago. Being from the United States, you didn’t have nearly as many opportunities to see BTS. However, after moving to Seoul and meeting Minji, it seemed your chances of meeting BTS had skyrocketed, enough that it was now going to happen. Minji and you spent the next hours reminiscing on past comebacks and as the time grew nearer to leave, an unsettled feeling of suspense planted itself in your stomach.

~

Standing in line at the fansign was one of the most intense feelings you had ever experienced. You started to zone out Minji’s babbling as the line in front of you grew smaller and smaller. You could see the top of Jimin’s blond hair over the crowd. Past that you could barely see J-Hope's vibrant red. Your heart was pounding and your palms were sweating as you drew nearer and nearer to them.   
Finally reaching the table, you pushed Minji in front of you. She greeted Jimin with a smile and handed him the copy of “Her” she was holding. Minji’s time with Jimin seemed far too short and you were soon pushed in front of him. He greeted you kindly with a smile and signed your album just as he had Minji’s. After a few pleasantries, you were quickly scooted down the line. The boys all passed much of the same way, until you reached the last boy in the line, Namjoon. When arriving at Namjoon, you were struck by the way his eyes seemed to twinkle as they met yours. You stopped breathing for just a moment before realizing where you were. When you arrived back in reality, you realized he was already talking to you.  
“...is your name?” You heard him finish. You paused and thought for a second.   
“Y/N.” You responded softly. He giggled at how starstruck you were. He reached for your hands and held them up, squeezing them. You knew he just did it to gain a reaction, but you couldn’t stop yourself from looking at your feet and blushing furiously. He burst out laughing at your reaction, drawing attention from Jin sitting next to him. Although it seemed you had just reached him, you were quickly shoved down the line and past the end of the table. Looking back at Namjoon, you saw him smile at you and wink. Your heart fluttered as Minji dragged you out of the building. 

~

You slammed your apartment door behind you and flopped down onto your couch. Minji had just dropped you off after the concert. The concert had been amazing. Watching them perform live had been surreal, as you had been dreaming of doing so for years. As you lay on your couch, your mind drifted to the fansign. You remembered the look that Namjoon had given you as you walked away. You shook those thoughts from your mind and brought your hands up to rub your eyes. As you looked down at your hands, a large splotch of black caught your eyes. Upon examining your hands, you realized that your palms had turned completely black. You stared at them puzzled, until it clicked.   
This was it, The Touch. The Touch, as it’s called, was your first physical interaction with your soulmate. After first touching your soulmate, over the next few hours, a black mark would appear where it occurred. The science behind soulmates was not well known, but it was widely accepted that whoever left the black mark on your skin was to be the perfect person for you. Not only were they the perfect person for you, but after your first meeting, you needed them to survive. Any sleep that was attempted away from your soulmate would be restless and ultimately useless. Even just being away from your soulmate could starve them of any focus or energy they possessed if it was for long periods at a time.   
On the contrary, time spent in physical contact with your soulmate was like a fresh breath of air, a full meal, and 8 hours of sleep all in one. While sleep was still necessary, albeit less than normal was needed, food became unnecessary. People who had found their soulmate could still choose to consume food, but most opted for simply spending time in contact with their soulmate.   
It wasn’t until your eyelids started to droop that the intensity of the situation occurred to you. The idea that you couldn’t just simply head to bed for a healthy 9 hours of sleep distressed you. Belatedly, the question came to your mind, who was your soulmate? You thought back to your long day and who you had come in contact with. Minji? No, you had touched many times before. Was it a stranger? You couldn’t recall touching a stranger at any point in the day. That was when it clicked. Namjoon. _Kim Namjoon, aka RM, aka member of BTS, aka international superstar, was your soulmate._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation starts to sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a lot of POV changes...and the crappy dialogue.

The members of BTS quickly filed into their van after the concert. While everyone was exhausted, the adrenaline from the concert had yet to wear off, despite it ending nearly an hour ago. Namjoon gave a long sigh as he settled into his seat and closed his eyes. He was so tired, he couldn’t imagine how the other members were still talking animatedly and bickering with each other.   
“Hyung?” Namjoon heard Jungkook hesitantly whisper. “You might want to see this…” Namjoon realized that the commotion of the other members had slowed and upon cracking open his eyes noticed they were all looking at him. More specifically, looking at his hands. He looked down into his lap where his hands rested. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what they were looking at. Flashes of different emotions crossed his face. An amazed smile was first, he had met his soulmate, who wouldn’t be happy about that? Then a puzzled look, Who was it? Lastly, a look of concern settled on his face.   
“I’ve touched hundreds of people today…How am I supposed to find her?” He thought out loud.   
“We’ll help you.” Jin gave him a reassuring smile.   
“We’ll find her.” Jimin offered.   
While the boys did help to settle his nerves, Namjoon was still worried. How was he supposed to get through practice or their photoshoot tomorrow when he was this tired? The only thing he could do was wait for his soulmate to find him, as he had no clue who she was, let alone how to find her. 

\-----

As expected, you woke that morning from a half sleep not well rested. The events of last night came rushing back to you. The biggest question in your mind was now, how am I going to find him? You couldn’t just show up at the company building, you would obviously just be turned away, seeming like some sasaeng “fan”. You decided it was best to get ready for the day as you would feel more stable after doing so.   
You stood and gathered your things for a shower. Stepping into the bathroom, you turned the tap onto a high temperature. Steam filled the room quickly as you turned back to the mirror. Looking into the mirror, your eyes were drawn down to the marks on your hands. You studied the way the black seemed to engulf your palms. It was clear that Namjoon's hands were much larger than yours by the way the black seeped past the edges of your fingers. The idea that the outline was of your soulmates hands was overwhelming, but comforting.   
Stepping into the shower made you feel refreshed and clean. The hot water seemed to melt away your worries. Your eyes slipped shut and you let the stress leave your mind. Even just standing in the shower, you felt yourself starting to drift off sleepily. It was apparent that you needed to find him quickly, if you were already this tired. Not only did you get hardly any sleep last night, every action seemed to take more energy than normal. That meant your plans for the day went out the window. You wanted to go to the dance studio you frequented. That was where you met Minji. You loved dancing, even though you didn’t think you were very good, despite Minji’s affirmations.   
After washing yourself from head to toe, you reluctantly left the safety of the shower. You migrated to your room to get dressed, then to the kitchen. You forewent your usual tea, in exchange for coffee. You definitely needed the extra caffeine. As you sipped on your coffee, you clicked on your phone and opened twitter. After searching for a little while, a photo of Namjoon appeared. The photo had been posted early that morning. Looking at the caption, it simply read “Thinking of you.”   
Your heart skipped a beat. It couldn’t be, could it? Looking back at the photo, you could just barely see his gloved hands in the reflection of a mirror in the background. It would not have been obvious to anyone but you, but you could instantly tell what the gloves were covering. There was a fuzzy feeling in your stomach, as you realized that he was thinking of you. It was a comforting thought to know you weren’t crazy after all.

\---

When Namjoon first gathered the resolve to get out of bed, he sat up and grabbed his phone. After checking the time and realizing he had very little, he decided to post a picture. He went to take a photo, but luckily noticed the reflection of his hands in the mirror behind him. He grabbed a pair of gloves from Taehyung's side of the room and pulled them on. He snapped the photo and posted it to twitter before he could stop himself. He decided to add the cute caption because, while it was true, he knew it would drive the fans crazy. He hated having his life so public and having to maintain his image on social media, but he had to do so if he wanted to keep his job.   
Walking into the kitchen was an experience for Namjoon. It was clear he had left his room much later than the other members. It also seemed he had far less energy than them. Jin had already served food to the younger members (though he saved a bowl for Namjoon) and Taehyung and Jungkook were arguing over the result of their video game from the previous night. The clatter was way too loud for Namjoon. Once he sat down, the clatter ceased, and all eyes turned to Namjoon.   
“How are you feeling, hyung?” Jimin asked him.  
“Tired as shit,” Namjoon responded with a sigh. “I don’t think I was asleep longer than five minutes at a time.” In truth, Namjoon didn’t think he slept more than 5 minutes total, but the boys didn’t need to worry about him anymore than they already were.   
“We have to leave in half an hour, so finish eating and get dressed.” Jin said curtly, as he gathered up dishes and placed them in the sink.  
Half an hour later, the boys were loaded up into a van set to take them to their photoshoot location. The soft bouncing of the van and the drone of the engine began to lull Namjoon to sleep. Within minutes of the hour drive, Namjoon’s head made contact with Yoongi’s shoulder, and stayed there. 

\---

Seokjin watched as Namjoons head hit Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi was hardly paying attention, he was focused on his laptop in front of him, but when he felt the weight hit his shoulder, he looked over to the boy, who was luckily asleep. Seokjin hoped he could get some actual rest, despite knowing that it was impossible without his soulmate.   
After only a few minutes of Namjoon sleeping peacefully, his nose started twitching. Seokjin only noticed after Namjoon's hand came up to rub his nose. After that Namjoon began shifting in his seat. It was clear that Namjoon was not going to get any more restful sleep. Eventually, Namjoons eyes opened and he stretched his arms out in front of him. Namjoon rubbed at the bags under his eyes and yawned, obviously still exhausted. His eyes tried to avoid Seokjin's, as he was scared of a look of pity that could reside there. Seokjin came to the decision in that moment, that he would find this girl if it was the last thing he ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both start reaching out and hope to stumble upon each other before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I've been dealing with a lot but I won't abandon this work, please be patient with me.

Even after thinking it over for a long time, you couldn’t figure out what to try to contact Namjoon. It was obvious you needed to do it as soon as possible. After you ate breakfast, you tried to sit down and tackle some of your work. You worked as a translator, mainly with books and articles. After only a few minutes of working, your eyes were falling shut and you were struggling to stay awake.  
You felt foolish, but decided the quickest and easiest thing to try first would be to message the BTS twitter page. Opening your twitter messages, you tried to word it in the most convincing way. You felt as though you were just a crazy fan, but you were desperate. You stopped and reworded almost everything you wrote. You eventually forced yourself to hit send. You also thought it was best to send a photo of your hands as evidence. You sighed as you placed your phone down, knowing you could do nothing but wait and hope.

I’m sorry to contact you this way, but I think Kim Namjoon is my soulmate?

\---

Namjoon hadn’t even done his solo shoot and he was already exhausted. Yoongi was just finishing up his photoshoot, as they were going from oldest to youngest. The group shoot went okay, but Namjoon was constantly having to keep himself awake. He hoped the photos turned out okay, but he knew no amount of makeup could hide the fatigue in his face. Namjoon was pulled from his thoughts as Jin’s weight landed on the couch next to him.  
“I already talked to Sejin and told him about everything,” Jin said simply. “I wasn’t gonna wait for you to go it when you’re already this exhausted.”  
“When did you manage to do that?” Namjoon questioned him.  
“This morning before you woke up. Sejin said he’d have the company look into it. He’s not exactly happy about it, but you can’t really keep working without finding her soon. The company is going to try to find fan videos of the event which hopefully contain your interaction, and therefore her. Then they can find her identity from there. It’s a longshot, but at least it’s something,” Jin gave his long winded reply. Namjoon struggled to follow the specifics, but was able to gather the general meaning. He had several questions but settled on a simple thank you.  
“I know you’re still worried about it, but there’s no point in worrying. We haven’t even found her yet, but she’s your soulmate, she’s bound to love you.” Namjoon sighed deeply. Despite knowing Jin was right, his words did little to calm him.  
“I know, doesn’t mean it’s not terrifying,” Namjoon replied. 

 

Several hours later, the individual photoshoots had finished. After a break for lunch, the boys headed to the dance studios for practice. Namjoon somehow found himself even more exhausted than he was before. He was struggling to keep up throughout practice. However, it was on their second run through of Go Go that his foot skidded on the ground causing him to fall. As he landed on his hands and knees, he saw the other boys stop abruptly around him. Jungkook leaned down and helped him to his feet, only to force him over to a nearby chair.  
“I’m fine, let’s just get back to practice,” Namjoon spoke to the group.  
“Joonie, you’re going to run yourself into the ground. Sit. The longer it takes to find her, the more tired you’ll be. Conserve energy,” Jimin told him while Hoseok handed him a water bottle. Namjoon reluctantly agreed, but not without a sigh, and settled into the chair to watch their practice.  
He hadn’t even noticed he had drifted off to sleep until he jerked awake at the practice room door opening. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to the door to see Sejin entering. His face was locked into a stoney neutral and he spoke with a stern voice.  
“Namjoon, may I talk to you privately?”  
Namjoon stood and followed after Sejin into the hallway. Namjoon’s anxiety increased as Sejin turned to shut the door behind them. Thoughts swirled in his head about how maybe he was getting fired because of the scandal this would cause, or maybe he was being put on hiatus, or maybe they couldn’t find the girl at all.  
“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” He questioned rapidly.  
“We think we’ve found her.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally make contact with Bighit and get a meeting with Bang PD.

Despite thinking it was a stupid idea, twitter proved to be effective. It was only a few hours of fruitless napping later when you received a response. The response held little information but a time, address, and name. The message told you to come to the Bighit Building at 3 that day. With a glance at the clock, you realized that was only a few hours away, and with a google search you determined that the building would be a half hour walk away from your apartment.   
You decided to allow yourself some time to relax before leaving. After lying down on the couch, you became lost in thought about the meeting at Bighit. You were obviously apprehensive about the meeting, but the fact that they responded at all made you hopeful. Since they responded, they had to believe you to some degree right? Did you even believe it? The whole situation seemed impossible. Glancing down at your hands, you took a deep breath and calmed yourself. The marks were from Namjoon, that much you did know. What you didn’t know, was how this would work… would he even want you? With a second glance at the clock, you decided it was time to get ready, you wanted to look good for the meeting that could change your life. 

\---

“How?! When can I meet her?” Namjoon questioned the manager rapidly.   
“She’s was invited to come to a meeting later today. If she shows up, we know she’s serious.” he replied. “Be at the CEO’s office by 3 o’clock.” After this, he left Namjoon to his thoughts in the hallway.   
Namjoon was overwhelmed by the information Sejin gave him.He placed his face in his hands and leaned against the nearest wall. He was hopeful that this was the girl. He thought of who she could be, what she could look like. His heart fluttered with the possibilities. Despite his hope, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Sejin had said ‘if she shows up’. That phrase wouldn’t leave Namjoons mind. What if she didn’t show up? Would that mean she wasn’t the right girl? Or that she just didn't want him? He knew that was illogical, they were soulmates and they needed each other, of course she would want him, but it was still there.   
“Joonie-hyung, are you alright?” Namjoons head jerked up to see Jungkook leaning out of the door to the practice room.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Namjoon smiled back before joining his other members in the practice room. 

After practice and a long shower, Namjoon returned to the Bighit Building and walked to the CEO’s office. Glancing at his phone, he realized he was still early. He took a seat in an uncomfortably hard chair outside of the office. His was hyper aware of his surroundings as he was extremely nervous.   
It wasn’t long before he could hear voices drifting down the hallway along with two sets of footsteps. From around the corner appeared an assistant from the main office followed by who he assumed was his soulmate. She was beautiful. He was awestruck as he took in her form as she approached. Before he could gather his thoughts to say anything, the assistant opened the office door and waved both of them in. 

\---

Walking into the Bighit building was overwhelming to say the least. The building was large and intimidating, but beautiful. You entered the lobby where a secretary sat behind a desk. You approached the secretary hesitantly. The secretary was typing away rapidly on her computer.   
“Ex..Excuse me miss?” You awkwardly interjected. “I was told to be here for a meeting at 3 with the CEO?” The secretary continued typing until she finished after a long moment.   
“Y/N?” She asked.  
“Um, yes?” You replied. The secretary turned to a small panel next to her computer and pressed a button and spoke into a microphone.   
“Excuse me, Bang PD, your 3 o’clock is here,” She announced.   
“Have Hyejin show her up,” a muffled and garbled voice responded from a small speaker on the panel. The secretary pressed a second button on the panel and a minute later a young woman close to your age walked in from a side door.  
“Hyejin-ah, show this young lady up to Bang PD’s office please,”  
“Yes miss,” the girl, Hyejin apparently, bowed to the secretary before motioning to you to follow. After entering an elevator and traveling up several floors and down a few hallways, the hallway opened up into a small waiting area. In this area was Kim Namjoon sitting on a plastic chair outside the office. You didn’t have much time to look as you were both beckoned into the office by Hyejin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrifically sorry for not updating for so long, I didn't even realize it had been so many months as I was working on writing it slowly and thinking I was making more progress than I was. I hope to update about once a month, which I know if not very often but I start school soon and am going to be in 3 AP classes and my marching band so I'm going to be really busy for a while.


End file.
